M4: The Thing: Lower Deck - Day 4
Votes (Phase 1) *Calorie Mate votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=781129&postcount=398 *Garrison votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=781248&postcount=406 *Brickroad votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=781282&postcount=410 *Dizzy votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=781518&postcount=417 *Tock votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=781941&postcount=424 *demonkoala votes Dizzy http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=781996&postcount=425 *Byron votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782102&postcount=426 *Traumadore votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782155&postcount=427 *gahitsu votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782179&postcount=429 *kaisel votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782267&postcount=432 *The Giant Head votes Kayma http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782706&postcount=453 Kayma is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782787&postcount=455 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782787&postcount=455 Kayma: 8 Calorie Mate Garrison Brickroad Tock Byron Traumadore kaisel The Giant Head Dizzy: 3 Dizzy demonkoala gahitsu Votes (Phase 2) *kaisel votes Calorie Mate http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782903&postcount=457 *Kayma votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782974&postcount=462 *Garrison votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782983&postcount=464 *demonkoala votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782989&postcount=466 *Byron votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782991&postcount=467 *Brickroad votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782993&postcount=468 *Dizzy votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=783234&postcount=474 *Traumadore votes SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=783425&postcount=479 *Calorie Mate votes SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=783519&postcount=481 *Mr. J votes demonkoala http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=783557&postcount=484 *kaisel votes SpoonyGundam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=783633&postcount=491 *The Giant Head votes kaisel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=783950&postcount=506 kaisel is scanned and revealed as clean. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=784069&postcount=511 Final Vote Count http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=784069&postcount=511 kaisel: 7 Kayma Garrison demonkoala Byron Brickroad Dizzy The Giant Head SpoonyGundam: 3 Traumadore Calorie Mate kaisel demonkoala: 1 Mr. J Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=781031&postcount=396 Rise and shine, boss! You have a bright new day of hunting down treacherous alien disease-ridden bastards ahead of you! You can't even contact the other decks, but you have your music files intact. I don't suppose you kept your navigation or deep space comms together with it. Nope! I should know by now. Welp, let's get this show on the road. Phase 1 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=782787&postcount=455 Computer? Boss? Is that-- Shh. No, it isn't. But boss, how did-- It's complicated. Look, what's the status on this PRCY situation? There are currently 4 active PRCYs on the Lower deck, boss. The crew here has finished voting for today's first scan. Would you like to read the notes I have compiled? Your notes? That's a laugh. Look, computer, just show me the video footage of today's meeting. I'll count the votes my damn self. I'm the only one I trust to do anything right anymore... You're the boss, boss. "Wow, the count was right?" I'm as surprised as you are, gahitsu. Alright, Kayma. You knew this was going to happen. "I did, sir. As you can see, sir, I've been standing in the scanner for the last several hours. By the way, it's good to see you here, sir. We thought--" Shut up. You mopes are telling me Kayma here has been standing in the scanner for hours? And he still seemed like the best choice for a scan to you? "Well... I guess if you look at it that way..." Whatever. A vote's a vote, and I don't have the patience to deal with voting again. You want to scan Kayma, we're scanning Kayma. Bucket! "Here, sir." Here we go... *ponk* Sample Obtained. Scanning Process Initiated. I hope this thing works better than that goddamn shuttle. "What was that, sir?" Nothing... nothing... Scan complete. Kayma is clean, boss. I knew it. Best of luck, gentlemen. "Sir? Where are you going? And come to think of it, where did--Sir? Sir?" Phase 2 Scan http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=784069&postcount=511 Kaisel it is, eh boss? Yeah. He's saying some funny things. Has been for quite some time. Like "death to the humans!"? Not quite that funny. Mostly stuff about trust and conversation patterns and safeguarding yourself against possible compromise and... computer? Sorry, boss. I'm not so good at following those. Did anyone else say "death to the humans!"? No. I got it! Maybe you should fake saying it and see if anyone agrees with you. That'd be pretty slick, boss. I'll... I'll keep it in mind. Anyway, kaisel, let's go. "Death to the humans!" See, boss?! You see?! Ha. ...Garrison, hold his arms. *ponk* Sample obtained. Scanning process initiated. "YOU LOOK TASTY!" Yeah. "BLOOD! GALLONS AND GALLONS OF BLOOOOOD!" All right, we get it. "No, seriously. Can I get some of those bandages?" Scanning process complete. Let him have the bandages, boss. Kaisel is clean. Yeah. Fine. Drink some water before you turn in, chief. "What about blood?" Whatever floats your boat. All right, time to turn in, guys. We'll get 'em in the morning. Oh, that reminds me. Has anyone seen Pap... Pork... Plum... what was that guy's name? The engineer. "Not in a couple days, boss." Uh-oh. Computer? Any sign of him? Not at all, boss. Christ. OK, first things first. Search parties. You, check his bunk. You, check the service corridors. You, check his- "Found him!" Huh? "Yeah, he was in the tool stowage in the corner." ...what, was he hiding? "Yeah." Oh. Well, bring him out. I guess we can't be blamed for a bit of fear- "Oh. Well. Actually I guess I should say he was being hidden." ... "His pieces, anyway." Oh. Right. Uh... Who's got cleanup duty 123NOTIT Not it, boss! OK THEN, well, you guys have fun with that. I'm... I'm going to sleep. PERSIMMON RANGER IS DEAD. Notable Events PapillonReel is modkilled for inactivity http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=784069&postcount=511 Category:Phases